the_legendary_mechanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy ape
Ape supernano morphing mecha Powder requirements: Lv135, machinery system, vigor is greater than 10000 attribute: armor value 86000/86000, defensive power 580, dynamic energy level 3400, energy value 27500 1.96 meters 260 pounds method: intermediate Artificial Intelligence auxiliary + Nerve Link (attribute bonus + 10%) source :miniature highly concentrated nuclear reactor – automatic charging, normal mode recovery energy 480 / minute, if you consume vigor as fuel, consume vigor 40 / s, restore energy 90 / s Mode Consumption: 45 Energy / Minute Mode Consumption: 110 Energy / Minute Power: 2375/2700 component: PR-909 type supernanopolymer fiber (deep purple) + nanoparticle matrix, providing superior output, can greatly transform energy to enhance mecha performance, strength + 125, agility + 131, power consumption 350. – Activates nanoparticle, additionally improves performance, consumes 50 energy/minute, attribute bonus + 45% component: Kyle Alloy + Void Dragon Bone (Powder) + Refined Ofuga Metal (Purple) component : nanoparticle deformation weapon list [fold /expand, occupying power 725] component: anti-gravity Electromagnetic acceleration + elementary interplanetary engine, occupying power 500 component: high-intensity Electromagnetic barrier, providing 18000barrier value, defensive power 150, energy consumption 150/min, recovery 600barrier value / s, if the barrier is broken, cooldown 8s can be used again, occupying power 300 …… nano-repair – nanoparticle with memory attribute, mecha will repair itself, consume 200 energy / minute, can restore 5% armor value / minute, after the combat state, the recovery effect doubled Raging Thrash – Grasping the target individual, highly condensing the output of nanofibers and nanoparticles, additionally increasing the 80 point temporary strength, throwing the target out, divided into multiple sections, each damage number depends on the total strength ( Self attribute +mecha attribute). When throwing, it is judged by the first segment damage, and the landing is determined by the last segment of the damage. Each time the obstacle is struck along the way, a new round of damage determination will be made. The damage loss coefficient depends on the obstacle volume and toughness. If it hits other individuals, other individuals Will be hit by damage, consume 60 energy / time, cooldown 16S the ability: Mighty Energy Blast – Energy Core enters the highest power, immediately consumes 1000 point energy, energy is injected into mecha’s next attack, if it is ranged attack, power +320%~360%, with range blasting and continuous damage, Range + 300%; if it is melee attack, this damage +650%~700%, with energy blasting damage and splash fire damage, there is a probability of 65% causing critical strike, with flying, repelling, crushing, dizziness and other negative Status, cooldown 90s function: nano morph – three-stage form Ape Form: Heavy armor deformed to four meters to eight meters high, some weapons can not be used, concussion power is fully open, in this form, strength extra + 150, agility – 100, defense + 130, get 20000 amount outer Armor value, melee attack with 16%concussion damage, [Raging Thrash damage raises 20%] Form: deformation into a shuttle shape, can not use melee attack, in this form, the flight speed is greatly increased, can carry out interplanetary navigation Overload Form: Energy Core enters overload mode, which consumes 2000 energy/minute, armor value -25%, all weapon power +180%, attribute bonus extra +30%, [Mighty Energy Blast and Thrash Cooldown -40% 】 not powerful enough power user, wearing this set of mecha is suicide